


Условный рефлекс

by Dekstroza, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Миди [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Это и вправду Барнс. Он что, просидел здесь всю ночь? И видел Тони в этой нелепой сорочке, светящим голым задом всем желающим? Черт! Черт! Черт! Тони прямо сейчас, немедленно, должен исчезнуть отсюда, пока Баки не открыл глаза и вся глупая правда о случившемся с Тони не выплыла наружу.





	Условный рефлекс

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, АУ. Написано на "Тони/Баки. Реактор верности: если Тони пойдет налево - реактор его убьет", от которой остались только Тони, Баки и реактор. Мир без Гражданки и убийства Старков-старших.

После похищения Тони это уже седьмая по счету лаборатория, дверь в которую выносит Барнс. Не то чтобы их количество имело какое-то значение. Хотя нет, кого он обманывает, лучше бы их не было вовсе. Но Зимний Солдат тщательно регистрирует всю поступающую информацию, и в ней цифры, диаграммы и графики играют далеко не последнюю роль и, окей, кто такой Джеймс Барнс, чтобы запрещать ему так поступать? Не после того, как было достигнуто перемирие между двумя личностями, сосуществующими в одном теле. Если так проще и позволяет парню внутри его головы — да, да, да, Джеймс в курсе того, что Солдат считает подселенцем его самого, — держать себя в руках, пусть. У самого Баки еще более странные якоря, и ничего, Зимний относится к этому с должным уважением, признавая за ним право на любые причуды, пока те не мешают выполнению поставленных задач и успешному завершению миссии.  
  
Так что да, это уже седьмая лаборатория Гидры, которую Мстители громят в поисках Тони, и с каждым днем надежда найти его целым и невредимым все меньше и меньше. Не то чтобы подобные мысли останавливали или хотя бы замедляли товарищей Баки по команде, нет. Но он-то, в отличие от Зимнего, прекрасно понимает, что означает каждый украдкой брошенный на него взгляд, каждое ненавязчивое прикосновение и прочие мелкие знаки внимания, которыми одаривают Мстители не избалованного за последние семьдесят лет поддержкой Барнса. И от этого намного тяжелее.  
  
Поэтому нет ничего удивительного, что Баки врывается в помещение первым: — ему просто необходимы эти несколько минут форы, если вдруг Тони окажется там — «не „вдруг“, он точно будет там», поправляет Зимний, и его уверенность возможно является той самой ниточкой, на которой Баки еще держится, — и последствия пребывания Старка в лапах Гидры не окажутся страшнее, чем сможет выдержать человеческое сердце. «Только будь живым, Тони, пожалуйста, с остальным мы справимся», — как молитву шепчет он, и Зимний одобрительно молчит.  
  
Тони там.  
  
В первую секунду Баки не узнает его: без своей фирменной бородки, бритый налысо и с глухой повязкой на глазах Тони сам на себя не похож. В лаборатории — «Операционной», комментирует Зимний, — никого нет, кроме Старка, застывшего на кровати в нелепой медицинской сорочке, распятого ремнями и странным приспособлением, удерживающим голову неподвижно. Мерно гудят приборы, и за их шумом не понять, дышит Тони или нет, но свет реактора пробивается сквозь ткань, и это позволяет Зимнему (и Баки) сделать новый вдох.  
  
В два шага они оказываются около него, и Баки первым делом тянется к закрывающей глаза Тони повязке. Ему хочется снять ее, но безумно страшно от того, что может оказаться, а вернее, чего может не оказаться под ней. Видимых повреждений на теле Тони нет — россыпь уже желтеющих синяков не в счет, — руки и ноги не вывернуты под неестественными углами, он сильно похудел, но нельзя сказать, что раньше Тони отличался особой мышечной массой. Он, пусть и до странности редко, дышит самостоятельно, грудная клетка медленно поднимается и опускается, и не похоже, чтобы эти движения вызывали боль, так что внешне все в порядке, поэтому повязка выглядит неоправданно зловеще на изможденном лице.  
  
Зимний обращает внимание на катетер под выпирающей ключицей (сейчас три его просвета закрыты синими заглушками, резко выделяющимися на бледной коже), значит, Тони что-то вливали достаточно регулярно, чтобы понадобился постоянный доступ или, возможно, вещества, предназначенные для внутривенного введения, могли вызвать флебиты в периферических венах — Гидре незнакома забота, но они аккуратны с ценными ресурсами, а то, что Старк, с его гениальным мозгом и искусными руками, был бы очень полезен, не вызывает никаких сомнений. Все это откладывается в голове на будущее, когда он передаст Тони врачам, но сейчас им надо удостовериться в одном: что с глазами Тони, с его прекрасными «зеркалами души», все в порядке.  
  
Они стягивают повязку — нет ни шрамов, ни ожогов, веки плотно закрыты, и густые длинные ресницы слегка вздрагивают в такт дыханию. Баки и Зимнему нечасто приходилось видеть Тони с закрытыми глазами, но два или три раза тот, будучи совершенно вымотанным, засыпал в общей гостиной под мерный бубнеж очередной мелодрамы выбранной Тором — кто бы мог подумать, что здоровяк так полюбит все эти романтические розовые сопли, — и не пялиться на него, расслабленного и такого домашнего, было просто невозможно, так что все вроде как выглядит привычно успокаивающим, но…  
  
— Тони, открой глаза, пожалуйста. — Просьба срывается с губ независимо от их желания, пальцы сами собой скользят по подбородку, нежно поглаживают скулы, умоляют довериться, поверить, что все закончилось, что самое страшное позади, ведь они нашли его, спасли, ведь правда?  
  
Тони дергается всем телом, медленно открывает глаза, несколько секунд напряженно вглядывается в лицо Баки, словно пытается отыскать там что-то, ведомое только ему одному, приоткрывает рот, пробуя вытолкнуть из пересохшей глотки какие-то слова, но ничего кроме хрипов не выходит, он вздрагивает еще раз и обмякает в ремнях, теряя сознание.  
  
Тут же, как по заказу, оживает коммуникатор, и Стив (Капитан Роджерс) просит (требует) доложить обстановку. Поскольку сам Баки, отвечающий в их странном тандеме за эмоции, сейчас несколько не в том состоянии, чтобы дать объективную оценку недрогнувшим голосом, Зимний берет управление на себя и сухо докладывает (информирует), что они нашли Старка, тот жив, внешних повреждений нет. Зимний запрашивает зачищенный коридор до квинджета и деловито кивает, получив положительный ответ. Кажется, на заднем плане слышится торжествующий рев Халка, когда здание начинает сотрясать мелкая дрожь. Это немного неправильно — таким поганым местам не дОлжно оказывать чести быть разрушенными альтер эго доктора Беннера, прекрасного человека и гениального специалиста, в свое время приложившего не меньше усилий чем Тони, чтобы помочь Баки и Зимнему стать тем, кто они есть сейчас, но не ему осуждать Халка за желание сделать это: если бы здесь не оказалось Тони, от оборудования комнаты сейчас осталось бы только мелкое крошево.  
  
Но Тони с ним, Тони жив, и это самое главное. Баки быстро и аккуратно отвязывает его, просовывает руки под лопатки и колени Тони, прозрачная невесомость которого болью отдается под сердцем, и, стараясь не трясти, (никто не обещает, что внутри этого хрупкого человеческого организма все так же хорошо, как и снаружи), почти бегом несет, повинуясь бесплотному голосу Наташи в наушнике, по коридорам, по металлическим лестницам, выше, выше, к солнечно улыбающемуся небу, к чистому воздуху, к друзьям.  
  
***  
  
Тони уже третий день держат в состоянии искусственного сна, хотя, если верить всевозможным анализам, сделанным в первые же часы в медицинском крыле хеликарриера, ничего непоправимо с точки зрения физиологии, с ним, кажется, не произошло. Переломов нет, все внутренние органы функционируют нормально, единственное «но» — сильно понижено количество лейкоцитов и лимфоцитов, словно его начали готовить к трансплантации.  
  
Врачи разводят руками, уверяя всех, кому по уровню допуска разрешен доступ к информации о Тони, что это не может быть причиной происходящего, но факт остается фактом: Гидра что-то сделала с ним, и теперь его мучают совершенно непредсказуемые приступы боли, вызвать которые могут, как кажется Баки, совершенно невинные вещи. Нежное прикосновение Наташи в квинджете. Попытка Стива подхватить его на руки по прилету. Даже стандартные гигиенические процедуры, выполнять которые, с неизменными улыбками, пытались в первые сутки после того, как они его вернули, подобранные как на конкурс красоты медсестры.  
  
От любых прикосновений Тони выгибает и корежит; кажется, реактор сейчас выскочит из груди, не справившись с нагрузкой. Наличие последнего, кстати, стало неприятным сюрпризом для всех, ведь Тони, со слов Стива, удалил его несколько лет назад. Баки, как-то заставший Тони в мастерской за сменой блока питания, никак не комментирует этот факт. То что никто кроме него не знал об этом. Радость от того, что Тони так спокойно доверил ему свою тайну, омрачена осознанием, что остальные члены команды, знавшие Тони намного дольше чем Баки, не догадывались о проблемах Тони с сердцем. Или не хотели догадываться? Как бы там ни было, смотреть, как Тони раз за разом проигрывает в борьбе с неизвестной гадостью, невыносимо. Он не может, не должен проигрывать, кто угодно, но только не Тони. Шумный, веселый, саркастичный, въедливый, гениальный, прекрасный Тони, которому не помогает ничего…  
  
Ничего, кроме Баки.  
  
Это странно, но Тони так реагирует только на него: стоит Баки коснуться его, как приступ прекращается, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Баки точно знает — никаких скрытых способностей к лечению или обезболиванию у него нет, а надеяться, что это больше, чем совпадение, что Тони что-то чувствует к ним, к нему… Зимний и Баки не те, кто могут позволить иллюзиям, как бы прекрасны те ни были, взять верх над серой обыденностью.  
  
Зимний — убийца. И на его руках навсегда останется кровь жертв. Это не то, что можно простить и забыть, жить рядом как ни в чем не бывало, что бы Тони ни говорил про оружие и того, кто навел его на цель. Баки бы наверняка не смог. И уж коли вышло так, что отныне и навсегда две его личности неделимы — малая плата за вычлененный из головы триггер — то и сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, личный номер 32557, точно так же в ответе за каждую отнятую жизнь, как и Зимний.  
  
И он бы — они, конечно же, они — сутками сидели бы рядом с Тони, не выпуская его ладонь ни на минуту, но весь медперсонал в один голос заявил, что сделать это можно, только переодевшись в защитный костюм, чтобы, не дай бог, ни один вирус, ни одна бактерия не проскочили в ослабленный организм и не ухудшили и без того непонятное состояние Тони.  
  
Но с перчатками и в маске фокус не работает — проверено. И именно поэтому все терпеливо ждут, пока стволовые клетки Тони, которые Пеппер заставила его сдать после истории с отравлением палладием, заселят костный мозг и начнут производить новые клетки крови. И уже тогда можно будет разбудить Тони и предоставить ему возможность самому объяснить, что же, черт побери, происходит.  
  
***  
  
Тони открывает глаза и тут же закрывает их. Слишком много всего. Света, звуков, информации. Последней особенно много. Он каким-то непонятным образом знает, что сейчас находится в медицинском крыле хеликарриерра, в закрытом боксе, потому что врачи толком не понимают, что с ним произошло (не первый раз, на самом деле). Он знает сколько, кроме него, человек сейчас на борту и какие технические задания выданы механикам, обслуживающим квинджеты на нижней палубе. Знает, что Хилл замещает Фьюри на совещании, а Клинт с Лэнгом бессовестно дуются в морской бой на старкфонах, пока Кэп докладывает о последней удачной миссии. Он знает, что курс акций «Старк Индастриз» в очередной раз просел, не критично, но неприятно, и Пеппер пришлось лететь в Малайзию, а оттуда — в Японию, ублажать тамошних инвесторов. Он знает это и еще миллиард разных вещей одновременно.   
  
Потоки информации, прекрасные сверкающие ленты терабайтов данных мгновенно обрабатываются и раскладываются по полочкам сознания, чтобы в любой момент легко всплыть перед глазами, стоит Тони только пожелать. Это так похоже на интерфейс брони, на ДЖАРВИСА, внезапно ожившего у него в голове. Мысль о нем причиняет боль. Джарвис все еще одна из самых страшных потерь в его жизни, а с учетом того, что он, если быть точным, терял его дважды, боли слишком много, и только невероятным усилием воли Тони сейчас удается не рухнуть в нее вновь с головой. И пускай обилие новых знаний вызывает некоторый дискомфорт — немного мутит с непривычки и невозможно как следует сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном, — но Тони уверен, что может потерпеть ради волшебных перспектив, уже сейчас вырисовывающихся перед ним. Так что Тони плевать, какие повреждения произошли с его телом в этот раз, если это подарило ему такую свободу.  
  
А потом он разом вспоминает все, что с ним произошло.  
  
***  
  
Совещание тянется и тянется. Это просто невыносимо. Даже Зимний, для которого планерки, летучки и пятиминутки всех мастей только в радость, и тот нервничает, заставляя Баки едва заметно ерзать в осточертевшем мягком кресле. Что уж говорить про самого Баки, который вместо этого бесконечного разбора полетов с удовольствием пошел бы к Тони. Он не видел его больше шести часов и каждая дополнительная минута — как пытка. И даже хуже. Потому что в пытках, с которыми они с Зимним давно успели свыкнуться как с неизбежным злом их существования, нет ничего нового. В конце-концов, несмотря на больную фантазию каждого следующего «экспериментатора», все пытки направлены на одно: подавить любую попытку к возможному сопротивлению, сломать волю, выбить нужные данные. Если, конечно, не попадется очередной конченный ублюдок, для которого процесс — развлечение и ничего более.  
  
Но любое физическое воздействие — ничто по сравнению с неведением. С момента, когда прозвучала сирена тревоги, и до этой минуты у него нет никакой информации о состоянии Тони, и никто не спешит успокоить его. Словно окружающим нет никакого дела до того, что, возможно, именно сейчас Тони стало хуже. Или, может быть, они все знают что-то, о чем Баки с Зимним до сих пор не в курсе? Что-то, от чего Зимний может пойти вразнос?  
  
Баки вскакивает с места, готовый немедленно бежать, и Стив, секундой ранее закончивший свой бесконечный доклад, едва успевает схватить его за металлическую ладонь, прежде чем кто-либо вообще понимает, что случилось.  
— С ним все в порядке, Бак, — говорит Наташа, моментально ориентируясь в произошедшем. Только она называет его так. Она и Стив. Тони каждый раз использует какое-то новое прозвище, если вообще замечает его, погруженный в вычисления или пререкаясь с Пеппер. — Сообщение от врачей. Тони пришел в себя, и мы сможем навестить его после того, как они закончат необходимые тесты.  
  
Стив кивает, краска стыда медленно заливает его лицо, а Баки хочется ударить его. Или самого себя. Сломать стол. Выбить окно. Сделать хоть что-то, чтобы унять странное, давно позабытое чувство, жгущее легкие огнем. Он смотрит на остальных — команда отводит глаза. Хилл, бывшая сегодня за старшего офицера, выходит вон, никак не комментируя произошедшее.   
  
Стив, уши которого по цвету поспорили бы с ненавистным кумачом, пытается извиниться за остальных. Они знали. Все. Поэтому и были так спокойны. Баки — единственный после этой миссии, кто остался без связи и не получил сообщение. Старкфон, который Тони лично вручил ему пару недель назад, был в нагрудном кармане. Слева, куда срикошетил осколок снаряда. Клинт может сколько угодно смеяться над его сентиментальностью — раз не боится, что однажды Зимний, у которого очень специфическое чувство юмора, посмеется над ним в ответ, Баки даже не собирается скрывать, что намерено положил подарок ближе к сердцу.   
  
Это бета-версия которую Тони своими руками собрал специально для Мстителей. Для каждого свою. Модель Баки, например, помимо всего прочего, реагировала на прикосновения протеза без использования специальных перчаток. Баки ни разу не дарили ничего столь же дорогого и прекрасного. Неважно, что большинство функций ему даром не нужны, он послушно юзал их все, потому что это было важно для Тони. Для Тони, который пел соловьем, нахваливая ударопрочный корпус и закаленное стекло. Если бы не это, Баки, возможно, вернулся бы с миссии в черном, наглухо закрытом мешке. Никакая регенерация и суперсыворотка не защитят от прямого попадания в сердце. А Тони, в очередной раз, даже не будучи рядом, смог.  
  
Они все идут в медицинское крыло. Даже Ванда, хотя Баки кажется, что ей все равно, что там происходит с Тони. Он надеется, что только кажется. У них до сих пор сложные отношения, хотя после того, как Тони при всех пожал руку Зимнему, Ванда стала относиться к Тони немного иначе. Это почти незаметно, но даже засранец Клинт уверен что они помирятся по-настоящему, вопрос времени, и именно поэтому он предлагает всем желающим делать ставки на точную дату. Вижен не участвует в общем безумии, только улыбается каждый раз, когда слышит новое предположение, и это о чем-то да говорит.  
  
К Тони пока еще не пускают никого. Баки кажется, что он слышит его недовольный голос. Судя по тому, как напрягается рядом Стив, обрывки разговора не мерещатся ему. Усиленный сывороткой слух не позволяет разобрать отдельных слов, но общий настрой беседы понятен. Тони, которого уже перевели из стерильного бокса, спорит с врачом, ругань предсказуемо идет на повышенных тонах — Старк ненавидит больницы и ненавидит, когда его заставляют оставаться в них чуть дольше, чем нисколько.   
  
А потом он резко замолкает, и Баки сам не понимает, когда и как, но вот они уже все стоят около палаты и смотрят, как Тони корежит в очередном приступе. Потому что какой-то идиот из персонала решил дотронуться до него без защитных перчаток. Зимний щурится на врача, допустившего подобное, и остается только порадоваться тому, что они тут не одни, и Стив запретил Зимнему убивать гражданских, пока они не представляют смертельную угрозу для кого бы то ни было.  
  
Тони снова заставляют спать. Баки знает, как тот ненавидит снотворное (наверное, так же, как он, или даже сильнее), но ему и впрямь надо отдохнуть, и это не обсуждается. Как минимум до той минуты, пока мисс Поттс не дозвонится до директора Фьюри и не сможет начать контролировать ход лечения. Но пока этого не произошло, доктор, вышедший из палаты, готов ответить на их вопросы и, с учетом того, что Наташа очень недовольна, и Клинт, кажется, тоже, не сказать, что ему повезло больше.   
  
Он не успевает ничего сказать, потому что происходит нечто странное. Гаснут лампы, уходя в аварийный режим, экраны мониторов меркнут, и всем становится не до них. Баки не отрываясь смотрит сквозь стеклянную стену на Тони и именно поэтому первый понимает: корабль засыпает вместе со Старком. По счастью, кроме Тони, никаких других пациентов с серьезными проблемами в крыле нет, а ему явно не по нраву кардиомонитор и прочая пищаще-звенящая светомузыка рядом, так что Баки уже не удивляется ничему — просто проскальзывает в палату, пока все заняты поисками причины случившегося.  
  
Никто не останавливает его. Напротив, когда он оборачивается, то замечает Стива, который встает у дверей палаты, словно охраняет их от возможного навязчивого внимания. Зимний одобрительно кивает и тоже уходит в спящий режим: когда дело касается эмоций, он охотно отдает бразды правления Баки. Ничего особенного в этом нет, но дышать становится легче. Баки подтаскивает стул, садится рядом и просто слушает сердце Тони. Самый важный звук.  
  
***  
  
Первое, что пробует Тони, когда ему удается прийти в себя в третий раз после освобождения из плена — не то чтобы он хорошо запомнил первый и ему понравился второй, — это, не открывая глаз, позвонить Пеппер. Прямо из своей головы. Выяснив, что «абонент вне зоны действия сети», он догадывается уточнить время и облегченно хмыкает. Пеппер бы не обрадовалась звонку в четыре утра. Даже от него. Просто потому, что сначала прибила бы его спросонья, а после — какие могут быть радости?  
  
Новые способности помогают не заснуть снова. По собственным ощущениям, он выспался на год вперед, так что не время отлеживать бока. Тем более теперь, когда ГИДРА сделала ему такой роскошный подарок. Экстремис, измененный до неузнаваемости. Который только благодаря спасательной операции Мстителей и своевременному появлению Баки остался в его организме.  
  
Тони после истории с Пеппер вряд ли бы сам решился на игры с экстремисом, особенно если вспомнить, что антивирус для нее он тестировал на себе, но ГИДРА - не та организация, которая предлагает своим пленникам выбор. Взяв за основу изобретение Майи и Килиана — и немножечко Тони, ведь он тоже приложил руку к проекту, — они полностью изменили конечный продукт. Что не уберегло от тех же побочных эффектов.   
  
Нет, кровь не кипела в жилах, спасибо тебе Господи за малые радости твои, но вот все остальное… Повезло, что на обезболивающее не скупились, видимо, не хотели, чтобы он сдох посреди процесса. Тони вздрагивает, вспоминая установку и ощущения, что приходили вслед за тем, как его, обдолбанного лекарствами, засовывали туда. Думать о том, что тому же Барнсу повезло намного меньше, когда его раз за разом обнуляли, не считая всех прочих издевательств, было практически невозможно.  
  
Баки. Тони принял то, что для Стива жизненно необходимо, чтобы тот был рядом. Правда, осознал и понял эту потребность не сразу. Не потому, что в системе жизненных координат Тони подобные отношения были невозможны. Возможны, и еще как! Он давно не практиковал ничего подобного, потому что, если честно, чувства никогда не были сильной стороной Старков и налажать в отношениях ничего не стоит, а Тони ненавидел лажать. Но Роуди! У него всегда был, есть и будет Роуди. Просто они не пытались изобразить из себя сиамских близнецов года эдак с девяностого, и Тони порядком подзабыл, каково это — видеть рядом с собой одно и то же лицо ежедневно и не желать сбежать прочь.   
  
Не сразу осознал, что эта потребность, такая же, как у Стива, и в то же время неуловимо отличимая, никуда не делась с годами. И не понял, когда провалился в ловушку, в которой желание не просто видеть Барнса ежечасно, а быть рядом с ним, принадлежать ему, оказались абсолютно идентичными величинами, кроличьей норой уводившими, словно гребаную любопытную Алису, все дальше от поверхности планеты, именуемой «соседи». И Тони не хотел даже думать, в какую сторону его ведет.  
  
Чтобы отвлечься от этих мыслей, он связывается с Пятницей. Та, похоже, нисколько не удивленная новыми возможностями босса, соглашается прислать за ним костюм. Тони не собирается больше оставаться в месте, где слабости его тела выставлены напоказ. И к черту врача. Пусть только попробует еще раз сунуться к нему со шприцем. В ожидании брони он скользит ленивым взглядом по коридорам хеликарриера, впрочем, не нарушая границ дозволенного и не вмешиваясь ни в чью жизнь. Стив был бы им доволен. Наконец виртуальные блуждания доводят его до собственной палаты — кажется забавным увидеть себя не в зеркале, не на дне стакана, не в переменчивом отражении воды бассейна, а через камеры слежения, которыми управляешь сам.  
  
У дверей на стуле сидит Клинт. Рядом с ним на полу — два стаканчика с кофе, и Тони жаль, что через объектив невозможно почувствовать аромат. Он решает немного изменить маршрут брони в пользу двойного или даже тройного эспрессо. Лишние пять-десять минут здесь не кажутся такой уж большой ценой по сравнению с возможностью порадовать себя. Ведь он заслужил?   
  
Он возвращается взглядом к Клинту. Фирменный зеленый логотип говорит о том, что Тони все-таки удалось привить этому балбесу вкус к настоящему кофе. Вспоминать ту бурду, которую раньше спокойно вливал в себя Клинт не только на задании, но и в повседневной жизни, абсолютно не хочется.  
  
Интересно, для кого второй стакан? Наверняка не для Тони. Клинт становится ужасным занудой, тщательно следящим за предписаниями врачей, когда кто-нибудь из них попадает в переделку, хотя сам подавать пример не спешит. С учетом того, что он наверняка теперь осведомлен о возвращении реактора в грудь Тони, бесполезно надеяться разжалобить его.  
  
Тони озирается по сторонам. Ну кто же, кто? Но в коридоре пусто, и Клинт как ни в чем не бывало занимается луком, словно не ждет никого в ближайшее время. А потом случайный скачок напряжения на миг сбивает фокус, и после непродолжительной борьбы с помехами в поле зрения появляется Баки, спящий на стуле около кровати. Около кровати Тони! Он резко распахивает глаза и рывком садится, отчего тело, отвыкшее за время плена и вынужденного сна от нагрузок, ведет, и он чуть было не падает назад.  
  
Это и вправду Баки. Он что, просидел здесь всю ночь? И видел Тони в этой нелепой сорочке, светящим голым задом всем желающим? Черт! Черт! Черт! Тони прямо сейчас, немедленно, должен исчезнуть отсюда, пока Баки не открыл глаза и вся глупая правда о случившемся с Тони не выплыла наружу.  
  
Но в мире нет справедливости. Стоит Тони подумать о незаметном тактическом отступлении — не бегстве, ни в коем случае; просто в свете всего произошедшего и того, о чем Баки еще даже не догадывается, а если бы знал, наверняка первым бы отвернулся от него, им стоит быть как можно дальше друг от друга, пока Тони не отыщет решение этой проблемы или не свихнется окончательно, что по сути одно и то же, — как Баки открывает глаза.  
  
— Тони, — шепчет он, и в его взгляде можно утонуть. А Тони с некоторых пор полюбил глубину. Темную бездну, что манит его из-под этих длинных ресниц. Хочется поддаться очарованию момента и, плюнув на все, воспользоваться им. Нельзя. Тони сам себе не простит подобного. Как быть? Правильно! Включить мудака. Сделать то, в чем он лучший, хотя никогда не гордился этим.  
  
— Привет, сладкая, — улыбка Тони может заменить солнце для небольшого городка, если только вы не против искусственного света. — Соскучилась по папочке, конфетка? Надеюсь, эти угрюмые мужики, с которыми ты вынуждена жить, не обижали мою девочку? Не заставляли делать все эти грязные штуки, ты же понимаешь о чем я?  
  
Тони смотрит только на левую руку Баки. И обращается к ней, как к живой. Хотя для него она, конечно же, живая. Его прелесть. И абсолютно не обращает внимание на Барнса, словно его тут и нет. Всего-то и надо, продержаться каких-то сраных пять минут, а после шагнуть в гостеприимное нутро костюма и, как говорит Романова, не поминайте лихом.  
  
Во взгляде Баки — недоумение, он моргает пару раз, словно не верит в происходящее и пытается проснуться, что, конечно же, невозможно по целому ряду причин, одна из которых (здравствуй, Капитан Очевидность!) в том, что он не спит, а потом кивает сам себе и, наклонившись вперед, накрывает руку Тони своей.  
  
Это неправильно. Неправильно, что Тони так реагирует на него. Это просто чертов условный рефлекс, то, что Гидра хотела сделать с ним для себя, но проиграла вчистую, когда на ее пути встал Зимний Солдат.  
  
— Нет. — Голос Тони ломается, как и его воля. — Нет, ты не должен…  
А что не должен, Тони не может сказать.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — пытается он еще раз и снова терпит неудачу.  
— Мы не будем делать это, — как можно решительнее заканчивает он. — Ты должен уйти. Сейчас. Давай. Иди.  
— Не будем делать что? — Баки фокусируется на том, что важно ему, начисто игнорируя окончание фразы. Он не уйдет. Не сейчас. Может, позже, если Тони докажет, действительно докажет, что это лучший вариант. Но прежде разберется во всем до конца. — Расскажи мне, что произошло, что они сделали с тобой. Мы все хотим помочь тебе. Я хочу помочь тебе, Тони.  
  
Пару секунд Баки кажется, что Тони не ответит. Просто пошлет его и будет прав. Не Баки и не Зимнему записываться в психотерапевты, с их-то проблемами. И вообще…  
  
— Они подловили меня после конференции. Просто попросили взглянуть на проект. Я был беспечным идиотом, даже не подумал, что это может быть ловушка. Пришел в себя уже у них. Ты слышал про экстремис? Продвинутая форма генетической терапии, моментальная регенерация поврежденных тканей, вплоть до отращивания новых конечностей. Так рекламировала его Майя, пытаясь заинтересовать крупные фармацевтические концерны. На самом деле экстремис — это вирус. Суперскорость, суперпрокаченные органы чувств, суперрегенерация — все вместе или что-то одно, зависит от прописанной в коде информации. Возможность подключаться к любым средствам связи от телефона до спутника — в любом из вариантов. Круто звучит, правда? Жаль, что в аннотации не пишут про побочные эффекты. Безумие там. Или смерть от перегрева.  
  
Мне искусственно снизили иммунитет, чтобы вирус подействовал наверняка, и запустили особую форму, насколько я понял по их разговорам. Экстремис должен был поменять код в генотипе, заставить организм перестроить кое-что. Нет, сиськи бы не выросли, не смотри на меня так. После активации клетки желез внутренней секреции начинают продуцировать анксиогены и треморгены при открытом отказе к сотрудничеству. И скополамин при подозрении в саботаже.  
  
— Проект «Подчинение». Подопытным вводят вещество, которое контролирует их действия и при сопротивлении или отказе сотрудничать срабатывает как яд. Не смертельный, но достаточно болезненный. — Неожиданное вмешательство Зимнего в разговор позволяет Тони перевести дух и глотнуть воды, которую Баки подает ему.  
  
— Точно. Значит, ты знаешь, о чем я. — Тони кривится, словно в стакан насыпали хины, но продолжает: — Надеюсь, они…  
  
— Пробовали. Конфликт с сывороткой. Кома. — Зимний равнодушно пожимает плечами, словно говорит о каких-то несущественных мелочах, а не о собственном теле. — Но с тобой бы они не стали так рисковать.  
  
— Чувствую себя гребаным призом на миллион баксов. Но, в общем-то, ты прав. Мне достался эксклюзив: попав в организм, он должен был, кроме прочих радостей жизни, обеспечить воздействие на реактор, его отключение. Заставить тело поверить, что по-другому никак. Создать простейшую цепочку. Условный рефлекс, — Тони изображает «кавычки» и явно передразнивая кого-то произносит: — «Дабы ублажать своего хозяина, который единственный может владеть и повелевать мною, ибо счастье мое в подчинении и покорности, и без милости которого мне не жить», — и уже нормальным голосом говорит: — Я рассчитывал минимум на самого Черепа. Не успел познакомиться лично. А теперь уже и бесполезно мечтать. — Он отворачивается, обессиленно привалившись к спинке кровати. Видимо, в полученную Тони версию экстремиса суперрегенерацию добавлять не стали. Из-за реактора или из-за чего другого, сейчас Баки это неважно. Потому что главное он услышал и понял.  
— Первый, кого ты увидишь после процедуры…  
— В яблочко! — Тони невесело усмехается, — Каково это — ощущать себя старковладельцем, а? Повелителем реактора верности? Чего бы ты хотел? Желай, пока я добрый, и проваливай. С прикосновениями и прочей ерундой я после разберусь.  
  
Зимний в его голове скептически поджимает губы после этого заявления, и Баки с ним полностью согласен. Конечно, Тони придумает. Если в процессе не убьется окончательно. И если таково намерение Тони… Баки с Зимним слишком долго не имели собственной воли, чтобы осуждать подобное, только не они, но… Ему же разрешили, правда?  
  
Он быстро наклоняется и, прежде чем Тони успевает что-то сказать или сделать, целует. Ждет пару секунд, в безумной надежде на отклик, глупо надеется хоть на какую-то реакцию. Бессмысленно.  
  
Но когда он порывается встать, чтобы извиниться и уйти — может быть, даже навсегда, — Тони цепляется за него обеими руками.  
— Это и есть твое желание? — кажется, Тони не верит в происходящее. Он не привык к тому, чтобы мечты сбывались просто и вдруг. Баки и сам боится, что все это сон. Но если так, он готов спать вечно.  
— Это наше желание, — отвечает Зимний, и это первый раз, когда он признает наличие Баки вслух.  
  
Тони смотрит на него так, словно видит впервые. Глупое сравнение, но что есть, то есть. Баки и Зимнему нравится этот взгляд. Им нравится Тони и наконец-то они смогут сказать об этом вслух. Всем.  
Но пока этого еще не произошло, и будущее принадлежит только им двоим…  
— Как насчет того, чтобы разделить это желание на троих? — спрашивает Тони и, не дожидаясь ответа, целует их сам.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________  
Анксиогены - вызывают у человека острый приступ паники. Примеры: агонисты рецептора холецистокинина типа В.  
Треморгены - вызывают судорожные подергивания скелетных мышц. Примеры: треморин, оксотреморин, треморгенные микотоксины.  
Скополамин - подавитель воли - вызывает нарушение способности принимать самостоятельные решения.


End file.
